


it's 'cause my body doesn't stop me

by ezrastarkiller



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, But it's there, Established Relationship, Gender Identity, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mechanic!Billy, Panties, Post-Season/Series 03, Top Billy Hargrove, billy hargrove is whipped, light exploration of masculinity/femininity (like barely lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrastarkiller/pseuds/ezrastarkiller
Summary: He turned away from the clearance rack he was rifling through (they were mature adults with bills, after all) to face Billy, who was holding a pair of lacy blue panties and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.At first, Steve felt laughter bubble up in his chest and spill out before he could help it. That only encouraged Billy more.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	it's 'cause my body doesn't stop me

Steve wears panties for Billy. Not because Billy had asked him to. They hadn’t even talked about it before, save for one passing remark made by Billy once.

“You’d look real good in _these,_ Stevie,” Billy had joked with him while they were out shopping. They had just moved in together into a tiny apartment in the center of town, and Steve intended to commemorate the moment by expanding his wardrobe. He turned away from the clearance rack he was rifling through (they were mature adults with _bills,_ after all) to face Billy, who was holding a pair of lacy blue panties and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

At first, Steve felt laughter bubble up in his chest and spill out before he could help it. That only encouraged Billy more.

“What size are you? Maybe we could grab you a couple different colors and shit,” Billy winked at Steve and held the undergarment up higher, pretending to inspect them.

Glancing wildly between Billy and the panties, Steve felt flustered out of nowhere. He began to actually picture himself in them, and then imagined what they’d feel like against his skin. He balked.

Steve flushed, scoffed at his idiot boyfriend, and then tried to shove Billy’s hands down so he would stop holding the underwear up to the light and drawing attention to the both of them.

“Stop!” He hissed quietly as he took Billy’s wrists, glancing down at the panties in his grasp. They _were_ pretty…

Billy looked at Steve and immediately recognized his frustration, even if he didn’t know where it had appeared from. His smile was wiped from his face and he leaned close to Steve, his eyes serious. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby,” Billy murmured before taking mercy on Steve and bringing the lingerie back to where he found it.

“I’m not embarrassed,” Steve denied once Billy was back at his side. “Just… I’m a guy, so. It’s a little weird to think about, is all.”

Billy shrugged and grabbed Steve’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “Then we don’t have to think about it.” And then he released Steve’s hand to amble along the racks of clothing.

He might not even recall the instance if Steve brought it up, but since Billy made that comment, Steve hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. And thinking about it. And imagining it.

Because despite what he told Billy, it doesn’t make him feel weird, necessarily. It sends a thrill of excitement right through his body.

–

Steve stood in front of the mirror and considered himself. The panties really were a beautiful shade of blue, like midnight, and the lace detailing was simple, nothing too frilly. Steve had struggled a bit with what to do with his balls and, after a decent amount of maneuvering, had also figured out how to get his cock comfortable as well.

At first, he cringed a little at how hairy he was compared with how delicate the panties looked. But they fit him, and they felt good. He turned, and was pleasantly surprised with how the panties fit over the swell of his ass. The more he looked at himself, the less jarring it became.

Even though this whole thing was spurred on by a sexual fantasy, Steve knows it’s much deeper than that. And, yeah, of course he hopes Billy finds him attractive in them, but at the end of the day… Steve’s doing it for himself. For his own fulfillment. It was something he thought about pretty often, and not just about panties. He thought about what it’d be like to wear women’s clothes. Or “women’s” clothes, whatever.

He saw the way Billy was so confident in himself and in his own expression and he _wanted_ that. He didn’t know how Billy could just swipe on some eyeliner like he does every now and then, didn’t understand how Billy could wander into the women’s section and come back with a pair of ripped jeans that fit him just right, seemingly without any reservations.

And, of course, it was easier to accept that sort of femininity when it was in someone else, especially when it was _Billy._ But it was a much harder thing to face when it came to himself, Steve discovered. Occasionally, he’d see a pretty skirt on a mannequin while he was out shopping, or Robin would wear some sparkly eyeshadow to work and he would be drawn to it. Curious about how he’d look and feel, if he wore those things.

Maybe he just had a hard time loving himself. Maybe, if he loved himself a little more, he wouldn’t be so afraid of facing himself.

These are the things Steve thought about while looking at himself in the mirror, his hands trembling slightly when he runs them over the lacy material on his hips. He turns a couple more times and is unable to suppress the grin that spreads across his face.

Finally, he feels sexy.

–

Steve wears them under a pair of blue jeans and walks shirtless around their apartment. He keeps busy with chores; otherwise, he’d be too nervous and would likely chicken out before Billy got home from work.

When Billy does get home, Steve is folding their laundry. _Fitting._

Billy smiles radiantly at Steve, some grease smeared across his jaw from the garage. “Hey, baby,” he greets Steve, toeing his boots off at the door. He joins Steve in front of the couch, pulling him into a long embrace. “How was your day?”

Steve tries to stay nonchalant as Billy leans down and grabs a shirt from the hamper of clean clothes, folding it up and adding to the pile on the couch. After all, he’s not _really_ planning on showing Billy his most recent addition to his wardrobe; he’s wearing the panties for himself. Which is, in some ways, even more daunting than wearing them for sexual purposes.

“Good. Uneventful.” Steve glances at the basket of clothes. Billy is quick at folding laundry, and Steve feels his heartbeat quicken as he thinks about the other pair of panties he’d bought along with the ones he’s got on. The black lace lays somewhere at the bottom of the basket. “Max called. She wants to know if you can take a look at her truck this weekend.”

Billy hums and raises a perfect eyebrow at Steve. “Did you tell her to abide by the rules of the road and then maybe she wouldn’t have a busted car all the time?”

Steve snorts, forgetting his worries for a moment. “Says you…”

“Yeah, that’s why _you_ have to be the one to tell her.”

“I’m not getting in the middle of this.”

Billy frowns.

“Anyway, how was work? You’ve got something on your face,” Steve laughs and uses his thumb to wipe the grease off Billy’s jaw.

“Alright,” Billy shrugs, folding up a pair of Steve’s jeans. “This dude came in because he put fucking _water_ in his…”

Steve glances at Billy in confusion when he stops speaking. He sees Billy standing still, the black panties in his hand. Steve’s eyes go wide as he panics inside.

Billy squints at the lingerie and Steve can’t tell what he’s thinking.

“Steve?” he asks quietly. “Who… whose are these?” And then he does look at Steve. But he doesn’t look disgusted, or even bewildered. He looks scared. Hurt.

_Oh._ Steve realizes what Billy must be thinking, or trying not to think, and freaks out. “They don’t–they’re not–” Steve shakes his head, taking a breath. He grips Billy’s wrist. “They’re not anyone else’s. They’re mine.”

Billy looks less panicked, thank God, but still he tilts his head at Steve, squinting.

“I bought them for myself,” Steve clarifies, his voice a whisper.

Billy’s face goes sort of soft at that, all the confusion melting away at once. “Oh,” he breathes, looking back down at the lingerie in his hands. “Okay.”

Now that everything is cleared up, though, Steve has nothing to focus on but his own nerves. “Yeah,” he croaks, scratching his neck. “I got them after work the other day. I just thought… I don’t know. I thought it’d be good.”

Billy nods slowly, absorbing Steve’s words. Steve wants to escape his gaze, though.

When Steve doesn’t say anything else, Billy asks patiently, “And?”

“What?”

“Is it good?” Billy asks him and sets the panties down. “Have you tried them on yet?”

Steve stays frozen where he is. “Yes…” he draws the word out, considering. Before he can chicken out, he gets his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped to show Billy the blue panties he’s got on underneath. “I’ve been wearing these ones all day.”

Billy blinks once, and then reaches to take Steve’s waist in his hands, stepping closer. “Holy fucking shit. _Steven.”_

Realizing that Billy really doesn’t have an issue with him wearing women’s underwear for the hell of it, Steve is able to tease him. “Am I in trouble?”

“Uh,” and Billy is practically drooling, “no. Quite the opposite.”

Relief flows over Steve like a cool breeze. And after he’s relieved, he’s struck with the overwhelming love he has for Billy as it swells up in his chest. He wraps his arms around Billy’s neck and kisses him languidly, Billy’s hands snaking down to palm at his ass through his jeans. They get carried away with each other, and soon Steve is running his leg up the back of Billy’s own.

Billy pulls away with a small noise, and he’s got that look in his eye that he gets whenever he’s really turned on. “Wanna?” he asks in a low tone and Steve can feel his dick strain in his panties.

Steve nods eagerly, letting Billy pick him up. He wraps his legs around Billy’s waist and kisses Billy deeply while he’s carried to their bedroom. Once there, Billy sets him down carefully on their bed, crawling on top of him. They make out like that, Billy’s flannel and white tank top coming off somewhere along the way. Billy groans when Steve slides his tongue into his mouth and teases Billy’s nipples with his fingertips. He can feel Billy’s arousal, the bulge in his jeans pressed against Steve’s hip.

When they part, Billy hooks his fingers in Steve’s belt loops and asks, “Is it alright if I take these off?”

Steve jerks his head in a nod, feeling a bit nervous again. Which is stupid, he knows, because it’s _Billy._

Billy raises his brows and cups a hand around his ear with an expectant smirk. Steve snickers, pushing his stupid, cute face away. “Yes. It’s alright.”

“Atta boy,” Billy praises. It lights Steve up inside.

Steve lifts his hips up so Billy can pull his jeans off. The moment the panties are in full view, Billy whistles.

“Steve, you are…” Billy trails off, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What?” Steve prods him.

Billy looks him in the eye. “You are beautiful.”

When Steve tries to laugh it off, Billy insists, “Really, baby. You are. Don’t you know that?”

And Steve just blinks up at him, speechless for a moment. “I guess I do now.”

Billy gives him a look, running his hands up and down Steve’s sides. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I do look a little bit,” he hesitates, but he needs Billy to know what he’s thinking. That what he feels is at war with what he’d been told about these things all his life. And he knows that Billy will get it. “I look queer.”

“And?” Billy just smirks and leans in, running the tip of his tongue over Steve’s parted lips. “What’s so bad about that?”

Billy’s words hit Steve like a wave, and then they’re surrounding him. He feels a surge of affection in his chest as he considers Billy’s smiling, radiant face, before pulling that same face closer and kissing him before he can do something embarrassing, like cry.

“Nothing,” Steve answers when they part. “Nothing at all.”

“That’s for damn sure.” Billy winks at him and cups his groin through the material, making Steve hiss and lean up into his touch. “Jesus Christ, Stevie, you look so hot in these. Wanna suck your dick.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, biting his lip. “Please.”

Billy runs his tongue over his lips before getting his own pants off, dragging his boxers down right along with them. Steve watches, enraptured as Billy’s cock curves up toward his belly, all wet and dripping at his slit. Billy joins him on the bed again, his head positioned above Steve’s groin.

Steve sucks in a breath when Billy kisses his erection through the material, tongue poking out to soak the underwear even more than Steve’s precome already has. Billy dips his fingers inside the panties, just enough to pull Steve’s aching dick out.

Billy’s eyes meet Steve’s for a moment before he leans down and tongues at Steve’s slit, making Steve cry out. He takes the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, alternating between sucking him and swirling his tongue lazily. Steve curls his toes and fists at Billy’s curls.

“Don’t tease me, please,” Steve whines. But he loves it, and Billy knows it.

So Billy blows him just like that, taking his sweet time to swallow around Steve’s cock, drool and precum dripping down his chin. The whole time, his fingers press at Steve’s ass, toying with the material of his panties, sometimes snapping them against Steve’s skin and eliciting a sharp gasp from him.

Billy lets Steve’s dick slide from his perfect mouth and rasps, “Wanna eat you out.”

Steve is nodding enthusiastically and letting Billy press him face-down into the mattress. He tucks his cock back into the panties, the head poking out over the top. “Lie down, baby. Get comfy. We’re gonna be here a while.”

“Is that a promise?”

Billy hums in confirmation and lies on his stomach, arms hooked under Steve’s thighs, pulling his ass close to his face. His mouth. Uses two fingers to pull Steve’s panties to the side and licks at his hole with no preamble, causing Steve to bury his face in the pillow and whine brokenly.

Steve becomes boneless and loud. He can feel how wet he is, a small puddle of his own precum soaking the front of his panties, smearing across his belly and the sheets underneath him. Billy tenses and flexes his tongue expertly, relaxing it whenever Steve clenches around him and grinds back against his face, silently asking for more. When Steve does that, Billy undulates his tongue languidly, making pleasure coil tightly in his gut.

Then, Billy really lets him have it. Fucks his tongue into Steve hungrily, until Steve is drooling onto the pillow and close to tears it’s so good.

Billy spits onto his hole and uses his tongue to push his saliva inside of Steve. It’s filthy and it makes Steve shiver and he _loves_ Billy for it.

Steve is desperate for it when he hears the snap of Billy capping the lube, distantly wondering when he grabbed it from their nightstand.

“Steve, you got me so turned on,” Billy’s voice rumbles against his skin. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“Me neither,” Steve says, hoarse. Billy’s tongue made him see stars, but he wants that extra push — preferably from Billy’s dick — in order to come.

Steve hears Billy slick himself with a few lazy strokes, grunting softly as he squeezes the flesh of Steve’s ass with his free hand. A thrill of excitement shoots through Steve’s whole body. Billy presses two fingers to Steve’s hole and fingers his rim, coaxing him to relax his body yet again. It doesn’t take much coaxing this time; Billy pushes his fingers inside of Steve easily, cooing when the feeling makes Steve gasp and melt into him.

Then, Billy is speaking. “They show off your ass so well, baby. And seeing your cock get all fat and hard in them…” Billy whistles and twists his fingers skillfully.

“Wanna see you,” Steve whimpers into the pillow, panting.

So Billy turns Steve over, slipping his fingers from his hole. Billy sits up with his back against the headboard. “Like this?”

“Fuck yeah. Wanna ride you.” Steve gets himself comfortable in Billy’s lap.

“Think you can take another first?” Billy teases his fingers over the shiny head of Steve’s cock as it strains up out of his panties.

“I know I can.”

Billy quirks a brow at him and they both crack a smile. Then, Billy licks into Steve’s mouth as he pulls the panties to the side once again and eases three fingers into Steve’s wet hole. Steve curses under his breath.

“Easy, Steve,” Billy whispers against his neck until Steve relaxes around his digits and moans.

Billy fucks Steve with his fingers and showers him with praises, sounding pretty gone himself: “So beautiful like this, sweetheart. Nice and safe in my lap, huh? Eager to take my cock.” Steve whines at that. “God, Steve. I wanna make you come and soak those panties of yours, alright? Then I can buy you more.” Billy pauses and then hums. “Maybe I’ll even try them out. See if I look half as handsome as you do.”

Steve tilts his head back, riding Billy’s fingers now. “You would,” he breathes. “You would look so good, Billy.” Billy grins wickedly and presses his fingers to Steve’s prostate, making him tense up with a gasp before he relaxes again and moans.

Steve starts to babble, “Please, baby, I _need_ it. No more teasing. God, I want you. Want you inside, _please…”_

Billy is more than happy to oblige; he pulls his fingers out of Steve even as his body tries to pull him back in before he helps Steve sit on his cock, easing it inside Steve’s ass. Steve doesn’t stop until Billy’s balls are pressed right up against Steve. Billy groans low and guttural, his pinkie still hooked in the panties to keep the material out of the way.

“Feel good?” Billy asks him, gripping Steve’s thighs.

“So good,” Steve slurs, eyes closed in bliss. He feels full, his ass stretched around Billy’s cock. He loves being close like this, sharing their pleasure like they are one.

“And what about these?” Billy asks as he tugs at Steve’s panties. “Do they make you feel good?”

Steve opens his eyes to see Billy looking at him with the most earnest look on his face. Steve takes Billy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “Yeah, they do. They make me feel…” he searches for the most accurate word, still very much aware of Billy’s throbbing cock inside of him. “Real. Like I’m me. And,” he gives Billy a sly look and grinds down onto his cock, “sexy.”

Billy twists his face up in pleasure. “Sexier.” Billy corrects.

Steve lets out a laugh, which turns into a gasp when the head of Billy’s dick nudges his prostate. Then, neither of them laugh. Steve starts riding Billy properly, his own erection dripping all over himself and Billy.

_“Fuck,_ Billy. I’m gonna come so fast.”

“Go ahead,” Billy encourages him, his hand traveling up Steve’s chest, scratching at the hair there before finding his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss.

Steve lifts himself up a couple more times, grinding back slowly every time he does, never letting Billy slip out of him completely, before he comes totally apart, making a mess of them both.

Billy just watches in silent awe as Steve rides him through his orgasm. His eyes drop from Steve’s face to his cock, which pulses in his panties and soaks the material. Billy bites his lip and grunts at the sight, coming inside of Steve.

It takes them both a while to catch their breath, but when they do they kiss again, but with less urgency this time. Billy flips them over so he can pull out of Steve, watching for a moment while his own come drips out of him and wets the ass of Steve’s panties. That gives him numerous ideas for their future escapades.

He flops down beside Steve and they stare at their ceiling, amazed. Eventually, Billy reaches for Steve’s hand on the bed, intertwining their fingers as he clears his throat. “You know, what you wear only matters so much,” Billy tells him, eyes open and honest. “How you experience the world and how you understand yourself means a lot more to me than whether or not you wear some frilly underwear.”

Steve guffaws, though he is elated at Billy’s earnest words. Billy smiles back at him.

“You remember how you told me that I can tell you anything, and you’d love me all the same?” Billy asks him.

Steve feels a prickle in his eyes as he looks at Billy. “I remember.”

“The same goes for you, Steve. You can always talk to me about how you feel, okay? And I’m gonna love you no matter what.”

Steve does cry then, and they are happy tears. Billy pulls him into his chest.

“But can I be honest?” Billy raises his brows, palms sliding over Steve’s skin to take two handfuls of his ass. “I really fuckin’ enjoy these.”

“Good,” Steve nods, laughing through his sniffles. “Because I got the black ones for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! happy harringrove week of love – you're all my valentines! <3


End file.
